


Never Again

by rainofgrenades



Series: Sheith corner [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: A year is a long time to wait.A year is a long time to cry.





	

**I** waited for you for thousands of days.  
I waited for you for millions of hours.  
I waited for you for so long I almost forgot the touch of your hand, the look in your eyes.  
I waited for you so desperately I started thinking you were just a dream of mine.  
My heart broke, my tears fell all over me, in our places I felt my head aching.  
I cried too for many nights, I screamed at the starry sky, I begged to have you back.  
You were not dead, I was so sure of this that I could not find peace, trying to find you even though I knew I could not.  
I hid my pain behind my desperation and my desperation behind my rage.  
I lost myself somewhere, I became a shadow, a silent lone body, broken and angry.  
I wanted you back, I wanted you to tell me I was fine, to hear your laugh again and again.  
My skin craved yours, my cheeks missed the rush of blood your words had always caused, my hair missed the light stroke of your fingers.  
I missed all of you so much I could not believe it when I finally found you; I touched your face with shaky hands, afraid I was going to wake up alone in my bed, tears streaming on my face and nothing but another dream to cling to your memory.  
I missed your light so much, Shiro, I won’t let anyone take you away from me again.

* * *

  
  
**I** looked at myself and saw loneliness.  
I looked at myself and felt something was not right.  
It wasn’t my body, the body I hated so much, it was my soul: broken, a missing piece making me empty and useless.  
I missed home so much, I missed feeling safe and sound at your side, feeling useful and strong.  
I missed the nights up watching the stars, listening to your voice telling me how the day went, how I was an idiot.  
I am, I knew and know.  
I hated the idea of you alone, of you mad at me, of you missing me.  
I hoped you forgot me, you forgot my face, my stupid routine you hated so much.  
I hoped I never saw you again, you never saw me again, your life became as normal as it was before me, before I left.  
I wanted to cry every night, every moment I had with myself, with the monster I had become, at the memories I felt slowly disappearing from the corner of my mind I called yours.  
I grasped my chest every night, trying to make my heart stop running away from its place, running to the sky I could see so rarely.  
Running to you.  
To your smile, to the bright look in your stubborn eyes, to the shy touch of your fingers.  
To the place I called home, that was nothing but the one where I found you, burning with life and love.  
I missed your fire so much, Keith, I won’t let anyone take you away from me again.

**Author's Note:**

> { My Keith asked for angst, I gave it to her.  
> My first Voltron related rant on this ship, more to come~ }


End file.
